Rukia's Famous Last Words
by bandgeek556
Summary: This was formed around Rukia's first departure and it is implied that Ichigo saved Rukia because he loved her.


This story goes back to the first forty or so episodes. it's mostly centered around whe Rukia leaves. The bold is the song and the song is Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. This one isn't my best so read my others please. Well you know the drill R&R

Oh and i don't own bleach (other wise there would be some hook ups) or the song and this is not for money!! it's for pure joy!

Also before you read due to the length of some of the episodes i jumped around a lot hope you know your bleach (or you might get lost)

**Now I know**

**That I can't make you stay**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your...**

"Don't talk to brother like that!" Rukia shouted as she kicked away Ichigo's hand from her brother's outfit. Ichigo looked up with tears in his eyes as the girl that changed his life turns and begins to walk away.

**And I know**

**There's nothing I could say**

**To change that part**

**To change that part**

**To change...**

"Don't move Ichigo! If you come after me…I-I'll never forgive you!" the teenager gasped at her proclamation. The man who called himself Renji opened the gate. As the door opened Rukia looked back at Ichigo tears swelling the corner of her eyes.

**So many**

**Bright lights, they cast a shadow**

**But can I speak?**

**Well is it hard understanding?**

**I'm incomplete**

Unable to form words Ichigo let her walk through the gate to a fate unknown. And, as if sensing his tears, it began to rain. Her last words still rang through his head.

**A life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I can't speak**

He didn't move. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to lay there and die. Ichigo cursed himself. Cursed his weakness and cursed the fact that he allowed himself to fall in love with the girl. The stupid soul reaper that changed him.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

The rain was still falling. Ichigo heard the sound of wood against cement. He looked up at Urahara who held and umbrella over him. Ichigo allowed darkness to take over his mind.

**Can you see?**

**My eyes are shining bright**

**Cause I'm out here**

**On the other side**

**Of a jet black hotel mirror**

**And I'm so weak**

"Oh my, you ripped my hat." Ichigo stared at the sword in his hand. _Zangetsu_. His sword, the sword he was going to bring back Rukia with.

**Is it hard understanding?**

**I'm incomplete**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I get weak**

"Ishida, Chad, Orihime? What are you guys doing here?" "We're going with you!" "We all owe Rukia."

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

"This gate with only be open for about 4 minuets. Good luck." The last words they heard as they entered the gate to save Rukia. The words that entered their minds during every battle. "I'm coming Rukia. I will save you." Ichigo ran to the hill as he saw the blade intended to kill Rukia was unsealed.

These bright lights have always blinded me

These bright lights have always blinded me

"Ichigo?!" Rukia stared in disbelief as the familiar face destroyed the most powerful sword in the whole soul society with a confident smile on his face

**I say**

**I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead**

"Bankai." Ichigo raced towards Azien with eagerness. He just saved Rukia; he wasn't going to let her be captured again.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**(Or dead)**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**(Or dead)**

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from his closet. There's a hollow by the park. Ichigo smiled once he got out of sight. She was back.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**(Or dead)**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**


End file.
